<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Passing by fictorium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597716">Just Passing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium'>fictorium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if you think I don't miss you everyday [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat has come home without reaching out to Kara, so why not swing by as Supergirl and check up on her? Written for the prompt “It’s three in the morning.”</p>
<p>Originally posted at Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Cat Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if you think I don't miss you everyday [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Passing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara doesn’t exactly mean to fly past Cat’s penthouse every evening while patrolling National City for signs of trouble, but it’s definitely maybe kind of become a sort of habit since Cat returned from DC in a blaze of triumph with a takeover bid and new plans for CatCo. </p>
<p>Flying past is just polite, a discreet way to check on someone Kara’s come to care about. Someone who hasn’t called, sent a text, DMed, emailed, or even shown the slightest sign of interest in Kara since that grand return that was covered in the press for three days like a royal visit. National City is pleased to have its favorite adopted daughter back; Kara’s only a little miffed to discover Supergirl is still their second favorite. </p>
<p>Just goes to show that not everyone appreciates being saved, really. </p>
<p>Usually when Kara flies past all the lights are off, apart from the tiny nightlight in one corner of Carter’s room that he would deny ever having. Tonight though, the bedside lamps in Cat’s master bedroom have filled the space with a warm glow. Of all the parts of Cat’s home that Kara has ever seen, the bedroom is the place she likes most. The decor is just as expensive and flawless as everywhere else, but there’s a real softness and comfort to every piece that’s lacking elsewhere in Cat’s life. </p>
<p>Kara really does try not to use her x-ray vision for non-crimefighting purposes, but she’s too curious not to see what has Cat up in the middle of the night. It’s not surprising when she discovers Cat sitting up in bed, reading something intently on her tablet, a pair of her ubiquitous reading glasses firmly in place. Kara likes this pair in particular, with their tortoiseshell frames. They suit Cat in a way the bolder colors don’t as much. </p>
<p>Very sexy librarian. If librarians could afford Tom Ford eyewear and a silk negligée that probably cost Kara’s monthly rent, anyway.</p>
<p>Kara’s about to turn away and fly back to her apartment when Cat speaks. At first Kara assumes she’s paying too close attention, her superhearing tuned into Cat a little too much, because it sounds for all the world like Cat is talking to her. </p>
<p>“It’s three in the morning,” she says, never looking up from what she’s reading. “Don’t superheroes need rest?”</p>
<p>That’s when Kara realizes that the moon is behind her tonight, casting her shadow over the French windows of the bedroom and its balcony. </p>
<p>“Sorry! I was just passing!” She calls across the space between them, which isn’t very much at all really. </p>
<p>“Every night for a week, by my count,” Cat replies. She swipes something off her screen and sets the tablet aside. “I have a security system, you know. It registers these things.”</p>
<p>Kara feels caught, even though she’s quite sure she hasn’t done anything wrong. It’s only tonight she did any actual spying, and it was mild at best. </p>
<p>“I should go,” Kara says. </p>
<p>“The doors are open.”</p>
<p>“Does that mean…?”</p>
<p>“Kara, I don’t want the rest of my building to notice you out there. I’m enough of a target for stalkers and grudge holders as it is.”</p>
<p>Maybe it’s the panic of reacting to her name, or of seeing Cat’s point about security, but Kara bundles herself into the bedroom like a clumsy blue-and-red bowling ball. She bashes into the side of the huge bed that dominates the room, and Cat frowns at being jostled.</p>
<p>“Hi?”</p>
<p>“Your moping is noted, Kara,” Cat says, pulling her glasses off and putting them on the beside table. “I’ve been trying to keep my distance for both our sakes, just like I try not to acknowledge knowing you and Supergirl are one and the same, but I can see that you’re struggling.”</p>
<p>“You’re back but you’re ignoring me.” Kara feels awkward standing, so she sits on the very edge of the bed, barely touching the sheets in her nervousness. “Did I do something wrong?”</p>
<p>Cat sighs deeply, letting her head drop back against the headboard. The firm wooden posts of it seem almost perfectly designed for ropes or scarves or… no. Kara refuses to let her mind wander. This is <em>important</em>. </p>
<p>“I thought you would have moved on. Stopped caring.”</p>
<p>“I’d never stop caring about you, Cat. I don’t think it’s even possible.”</p>
<p>Cat smiles, sitting up properly again. Kara can’t help noticing how sheer the silk is, how much nothing Cat is wearing beneath that one thin layer. They’re barely four feet apart and the room smells of Cat’s expensive perfume. </p>
<p>“I don’t have the energy to fight this anymore,” Cat says.</p>
<p>“What?” Kara asks, because even though she knows she has to hear Cat say it, once and for all.</p>
<p>“Your silly, persistent little crush. My mid-life crisis. Whatever this is that makes it impossible to be around you without finally admitting I feel… something for you. And it isn’t going away.”</p>
<p>“It’s not silly, and it’s not even close to a crisis.” Kara shifts her position, getting on her hands and knees. Cat watches, eyes glinting in the soft light, as Kara crawls toward her. “Maybe we’re just inevitable. But I know I’m tired of everything that isn’t us. Me and you. Together.”</p>
<p>“We haven’t even kissed–” Cat starts to protest. Kara closes the last few inches between them and makes the statement a lie before it can be fully expressed. Kissing Cat is everything she hoped for: hot, sweet, and so exciting Kara thinks her head might fly off. Instead she’s rewarded by Cat’s fingers threading through her hair, pulling Kara close for a second kiss, and a third, until nobody’s counting and clothes are being roughly tugged away from their bodies.</p>
<p>“Are we rushing?” Kara asks, kicking her boots onto the floor. </p>
<p>“Four years of foreplay?” Cat counters, one eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>“Good point.”</p>
<p>Cat welcomes Kara into her bed, and it’s finally clear to both of them that it’s exactly where she’s supposed to be. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>